Any Dream Will Do
by Rachel Cisto
Summary: Will falls for the new math teacher, but unsurprisingly, Sue tries to get involved. Will/OC.
1. Bonjour

"Glee" universe #2 – untitled at the moment

Will Schuester sighed. Tomorrow, the halls of West McKinley High would be crowded with students looking for lockers and classes, and saying hello to friends and teachers they hadn't seen all summer. But today, they were empty. He turned, and started to walk toward the teachers' room. He didn't get very far.

"_Oh la la! __Pardonnez-moi__, monsieur!_"

A young teacher looked at Will, obviously flustered. He smiled at her. "It's okay." He glanced down at the papers she had dropped. "Let me help you."

She seemed stunned that he understood her. "_Parlez-vous__français__?_"

He smiled again. "Just enough to know what you're saying. I teach Spanish, not French. My name's Will Schuester," he added, handing her some of the papers she had dropped.

"_Merci__beaucoup._" She smiled back. "My name is Camille Remie." Will noticed that she had a very thick accent. "I am the new mathematics teacher here."

"Remie?"

"_Oui_. It means 'from Reims'."

"Are you from there?"

"_Non_."

"That's interesting."

"It's a very good conversation starter."

Will smiled. "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"So, where's your classroom?"

Camille blushed a little. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Her face reddened even more. "No! My plane only arrived from Paris yesterday. I have not been here just yet."

"Do you know what room number you have?"

"426, I believe."

"That's just down the hall from here. Would you like me to show you?"

Camille smiled. "Oh, _oui.__Merci__, monsieur...Will._"

He laughed. "No problem." They started walking down the hall, and Will glanced at her. "Why the hesitation?"

"I assume 'Will' is short for "William, _n'est ce pas__?_"

"Yes."

"Well, _en France_, the name is not 'William', it is '_Guillaume_'_._"

"_Guillaume_?" He smiled. "That's...interesting."

"You have a Spanish accent." Camille smiled back. "_C'est mignon._"

"Well, I already told you that I'm a Spanish teacher, and..." He stopped. "Should I know what that means?"

Camille giggled. "_Oh, mais non__._ You will, eventually, I think."


	2. La Salle de Classe

"426. Right here." Will motioned toward the door.

Camille smiled sheepishly. "_Merci_. I cannot believe that I did not find it on my own."

"It's alright." Will smiled. "As long as you can get back here tomorrow when all the students arrive."

She unlocked the door. "I think so." She looked around the classroom. "Oh, it's very..." She seemed to be struggling for words. "_C'est__très__blanc. Je ne l'aime pas._"

Will assumed by the look on her face that she wasn't very pleased with her new classroom.

"_Mais_," she continued, "_c'est __meilleure que la salle de classe en France_." She sighed, resolved, and turned back to look at Will.

He shrugged. "Didn't catch a word of that."

"It is very white," she explained, "but a little nicer than my classroom in France."

"Right."

She looked at Will questioningly. "Could I paint the bricks another color?"

"The day before school starts? No, I don't think so."

"Oh. Well, then, posters will have to do." She pulled several posters out of her bag. "They are all in French. Do you think the students will mind?"

"They won't understand any of them."

Camille smiled. "I will teach them."

"Aren't you a math teacher?"

"_Oui_. But I can teach them little bits of French too."

Will smiled a little and nodded. "Sure you can. Just out of curiosity, why are you teaching math instead of French?"

"Because, in France, I was a mathematics teacher. That is what I know. I don't understand how to explain things like verb tenses very well."

"Well, then how...?"

Camille unrolled a poster with Garfield the cat on it. All the lettering was in French. "I will teach them what the posters say. I will translate for them."

Will nodded. "Fair enough. Translate that one for me, then."

Camille looked at it for a moment, then said, _"__Je ne peux pas avoir une vie. J'ai des devoirs._I cannot have a life. I have homework."

He laughed. "I need to find that one in Spanish."

Camille, now standing on her desk and hanging the poster above the blackboard, turned and smiled at him. "I cannot help you."

He walked up and stood next to her desk."I didn't think you could."

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, startling her. She lost her balance and fell off the desk, directly into Will, who caught her.

She turned bright red, and said sheepishly, "_Merci..._again_._"

He smiled again, and set her down. "You're welcome. Again."


	3. La Réunion

Sue Sylvester had been passing by when she heard Camille's exclamation. She stopped and glanced in the door in time to see Will catch Camille before she fell.

She watched the pair of them suspiciously.

"Who the heck is that?"

Camille was blushing, and both she and Will were smiling.

"This ought to be interesting." Sue said, smirking.

Will set Camille down, and she moved to pick up her phone. She opened it and looked at it, and a look of panic flashed across her face for an instant. She set it down hurriedly and looked back at Will.

"What was that?" he asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, no, everything is fine, _merci_." Camille turned her head, avoiding Will's eyes. Suddenly, she noticed Sue standing in the doorway.

Relieved for the distraction, she smiled and called out. "_Bonjour_!"

Will looked toward the door and nodded. "Hey, Sue."

She looked at him. "Hello, Will. You know, I missed you this summer."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did. There was no one to ridicule." She looked at Camille. "And you are?"

"Camille Remie."

"You have a very thick accent. It's kind of annoying."

Camille looked devastated. "R-really?"

She looked at Will, who glared at Sue. "I do?"

He looked at Camille. "Ignore her."

"Hey, I'm a perfectly fine, honest person."

"You're a person, at least. And some days we're not even sure of that." Will glanced at Camille, who giggled.

"Well, I'd love to continue idly chit-chatting with you, but I have far more important things to do." Sue left Will and Camille standing alone.

"Who was she?" Camille asked.

"That's Sue Sylvester."

"Oh. Is she always that mean?"

"Usually. She's like the class bully, except she bullies the whole school. You'll get used to it."

"_Oui__._" Camille smiled. "Well, _merci beaucoup,Will, pour tout l'aide vous me donnez._"

He looked at her blankly. She laughed brightly. "Thank you for all the help you have given me."

Will smiled back. "You're welcome, Camille."

"_Et, demain, les étudiants vont arriver__._" She sighed, and Will read a mix of excitement and sheer terror on her face. He assumed she had said something about students.

"You'll be alright."

She looked over at him, the terror in her eyes softening. "_Oui._" She picked up her bag and smiled. "_Au revoir, Will__._"

"Goodnight, Camille."


End file.
